The SAT Ships
by HoneyBeeez
Summary: My English Teacher is helping us get prepared for the SAT by giving us word lists. Well, i study by WRITING FANFICTIONS TO HELP ME REMEMBER. So, I give you the Hijack editions of all that i write. (all the SAT words are bolded and underlined!) rated because im weird and genre because i know nothing XD
1. Lists 1-5

**So everyone! I've been writing these in my free time to study! Hope these help!**

**this is a compilation of lists 1-5, so it will be the longest one.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

"You need to stop all of… this! You need to start being a Viking!" Stoick yelled, pointing at the jumbled mess of limbs and a broken invention in the middle of a field. Hiccup, being the mess of limbs, got up and dusted himself off. "Well, you just pointed to all of me! And I am a Viking!" He yelled back. Hiccup would never let on that the little **chide** always hurt him, always made him feel like more and more of a failure. Because if he wasn't a Viking… then, in his dad's eyes… what was he?

* * *

"Come on, Hic, we're wasting time!" Jack yelled, running back to Hiccup and pulling his sleeve. "We've got plenty of time." Hiccup said, rolling his eyes. Jack walked behind him, and pushed his back with all he could, trying to get Hiccup out of the **laggard** pace he was walking. Hiccup just dug his heels into the pavement. "What do I have to do to get you to walk normally?!" Jack yelled, giving up and letting Hiccup fall back, only to catch him. "Nothing." Hiccup said. "Do I have to kiss you?" Jack warned, raising an eyebrow. Hiccup scrunched his face up, and stood up on his own. "Eww, dude. Gross. Come on, let's go." Hiccup said, pulling on a smile. "Right…" Jack said. It was moments like these where Jack forgot that Hiccup didn't like him back.

* * *

"One more…" Hiccup said, striking the piece of **malleable**, red-hot steel once more before nodding and plunging it into a bucket of water. He laid the new sword out to cool, and he leaned against a nearby table, spent. He wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. Just then, a cool breeze swept through the forge. "Jack… really?" Hiccup said, "I told you not to stop by when I-" "Jack?" Astrid asked. "Who's that?" "N-no one…" Hiccup said, looking away from her gaze.

* * *

"You don't want me." Hiccup said, shaking his head at the jock in front of him. "And why not?" Jack asked, smiling and stepping a bit closer. "You're cute, you're smart, and hey, you seem pretty fun under all that sarcasm. Why not?" "Because…" Hiccup said. "I'm **marred**." He finally spit out. "I don't have a left leg. You're perfect, and I'm not… you deserve someone who is." Jack just laughed. "I like you because you're not perfect. And hey, just one more thing to love about you." "So you're not… grossed out?" Hiccup asked. "Nope. So… is that a yes?"

* * *

Jack waited anxiously along with the others. He was standing outside as he waited for the flames to be **quelled** by the firefighters, and he prayed harder than anyone that they would find him in time. Jack had no time to see if Hiccup was okay when they threw him onto a gurney and into the back of an ambulance, whisking him away to the nearest hospital. And now all he could do was wait patiently for the doctor to get back to share the news.

* * *

With every passing day, Jack's **antipathy** towards Astrid got stronger. He hated the way she hung on him, the way she punched his shoulder, the way she pulled him in for a kiss on the cheek afterwards… He hated everything about her, and even though he's told Hiccup this, he says that she's just a friend and that he still loved him no matter what. Jack wasn't comfortable with it, though. Not at all. He just resolved to freeze her later, if it came down to it.

* * *

Jack thinks a lot. Sometimes he would think about the future and all the treasures it holds. Or sometimes he thinks about doing something right, and everyone loving him for it. And other times, he daydreams about the hunky Hiccup Haddock, the rugby team captain. Sometimes the jock would shoot him a wayward glance, but Jack was nothing to do a double-take at. So no matter how **quixotic** his thoughts may be, he always hoped that one day Hiccup would look at him twice, and figure out that he wanted him all along.

"Hey Hiccup!" Aster yelled. "Bunny, wait, no-" Jack protested, but Aster was too strong for him, and ended up pulling his halfway down the hallway. "Hey Aster!" Hiccup said, back, shutting his locker and turning toward him. "What's up?" He asked. Jack gulped, and he could no longer protest. Hiccup, his older cousin's best friend, and his crush, was standing in front of him, smiling in his general direction. His heart nearly stopped. "You know that anime you like?" Aster said. "Yeah…?" Hiccup said. "Jack here loves it. Fan club president and everything." Aster said with a smile, clapping Jack on the shoulder. "Aster…" Jack groaned. "Really?" Hiccup asked, eyes sparkling. "It's a really rare anime, I'm surprised you know it!" Jack opened and closed him mouth, not able to speak. "Well, here…" Hiccup said, grabbing his hand and pulling a pen out of his back pocket. "There's a new episode coming out tomorrow." Hiccup spoke as he wrote. "Call me and we'll talk. Yeah?" He asked, putting the pen away and smiling. Jack nodded. He walked away and when he was far enough away Jack smacked Aster. "I don't need you **touting** me out to him!" He yelled.

* * *

Hiccup walked out of his house, only to see the ground… well practically everything covered in a thick blanket of snow. Instinctively, Hiccup looked up and saw Jack Frost dangling his feet above his head, a **culpable** smile on his face. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Well, I was wondering when I would see you again." He said, smiling. Jack hopped down onto earth, landing lightly in front of Hiccup and wrapping his arm around Hiccup's waist. "How could I stay away?" He said, kissing his nose. Hiccup laughed.

* * *

Jack never really had any hope to be seen. No matter what Bunny said or did to help him find his hope, it was all for naught. But he **adamantly** tried to get kids to see him. He started snowball fights, he gave them snow during the least possible times, and he even tried to send then signs by using frost of ice… but it never worked. He never thought he would be seen by a teenager, either, but look how that changed. Because staring right at him was a kid that was small, but you could tell he was at least sixteen, all green eyes, freckles, tannish skin, lanky and auburn hair. "Hello? Can you see me?" Jack asked. "Do I know you from somewhere?" The kid asked. "I think I've seen you before. You don't live here, do you?" And so, Jack ended up talking with this kid, and he found out his name was Hiccup. It sounded familiar, but he didn't question it.

* * *

"You suck more than Kirby!" Jack yelled. "Oh, bite me like Wario." Hiccup quipped, rolling his eyes. Tooth just looked around, confused. "What are you guys talking about?" She asked. Hiccup and Jack shared a look before they burst out laughing. "Nothing…" They said, wiping their eyes from the nonexistent tears they had. Tooth just rolled her eyes at the **esoteric** conversation. "Nerds."

* * *

"Why not?" Jack asked. "Because I'm me?" "No, because I don't like you." Hiccup answered, trying to step-side him and go about his way but Jack was right at his side following him. "I call B.S on that one. I see the way you look at me." Jack said with a smirk. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Please, Hiccup? Just one date, I swear I'll make it worthwhile." Jack **invoked**, looking at him with baby-blue, puppy-dog eyes. "One date." Hiccups aid, holding up a finger. "I'll give you a chance." Jack grinned, taking his hand and kissing the back of it. "You won't regret it." He promised. A year later, Hiccup never regretted that first date.

* * *

Hiccup was **jaded** by the concept of soul mates. It seemed stupid to him. Everyone obsessed over their timer, the clocks they had on their wrists, counting down every second, every minute to when their timer would go off and they will finally meet their soul mate. Hiccup found that to be utter crap. He kept his hidden and never paid attention. So he was caught unawares when a random guy stopped him in the hallway, accidentally pushing him up against the lockers. Before Hiccup had the chance to yell at the white-haired male, he heard the familiar beeping of a timer, and a very muffled one: his. "Well, where have you been all my life?" The white-haired male asked. "Hiding from you." Hiccup said. The guy just smiled.

* * *

Hiccup's shoulders slumped as he saw his leading man, his co-star, his love interest. He took in the white hair, the pale skin, the blue eyes, the **tenuous** figure… and he let out a low whistle. "Why did they choose me to act next to you?" Hiccup asked him, Jack, aloud. "You'll just upstage me with your looks." Wow, why did he say that? Jack chuckled. "Not too bad yourself, Henry." Jack said, throwing him a wink.

* * *

"You think it's funny to pick on people?" Jack said, shoving the guy up against the locker, pinning him there. "Do you?!" "Nononono, please, I'm sorry, it won't happen again!" They yelled. "Oh, hell yeah, it won't…" Jack said, getting his other fist ready to pound the guy's face in when Hiccup skidded in the hallway. "Jack! No!" He yelled, running over and pulling the **truculent** boy off of the guy. "Go, get out of here!" Hiccup said to the guy, and he didn't wait for it to be said twice as he ran away like fire was on his ass. "What the hell, Hiccup?" Jack asked. "That guy's been beating you up for two years and you didn't tell me?!" "You're not my protector, Jack!" Hiccup said. "I damn well be! You need someone to protect you!" Jack said. "I'm fine." Hiccup said. "Don't bother again, will you?" Jack shook his head as Hiccup walked away. No, he would keep fighting. If his little Hiccup was going to get hurt, well, he'd rather kill the person hurting him than see that wound bruise. He loved Hiccup and that was never going to change.

* * *

Being a famous author, painter, and musician at age twenty, Hiccup could say that he led a very **auspicious** life. He had more money than he needed, and threw more parties than necessary, and stayed up in his house the whole day. When his father called him out on business, however, his life was changed, because that was when he met Jack.

* * *

"If you let someone say **disparaging** things to you, you start to believe everything they say." Jack said, putting his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "I don't want you to believe that you're wrong, or stupid, or ugly, or a mistake." "But I am." Hiccup said. "I am…" Jack pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry I let this go on for so long…" Jack whispered. "I'll take you far away from here if you want. That way you'll never have to deal with them again." Hiccup was too distraught to answer, and he was already far away from Berk when he was level-headed enough to do so But he had Jack and that was the only thing that mattered.

* * *

"Aw man…." Hiccup whined, looking through his backpack. "Pencil… pencil…" he muttered, searching through. "Need a pencil?" Jack asked from behind him. Hiccup started, and looked at him. "Uh… yeah…" Hiccup said. Jack held up an already sharpened pencil. Hiccup looked at it longingly. "May I borrow it?" Hiccup asked. He didn't want to talk to him for longer than he should have. "Go out with me, and it's all yours." Jack said with a smile. That's what Hiccup was waiting for. "Really Jack? I'm not going to date you just because of your **serendipity**." Hiccup said, rolling his eyes. "You want it right?" Jack asked. Hiccup nodded. "Here." Jack said, tossing it to him, and he caught it clumsily. "Now you owe me." Jack said, winking. Hiccup inwardly groaned but thanked him for the pencil anyways.

* * *

**thanks for reading! i hope this helped you understand some words! Reviews mean another list (one list has 20 words, so i will post as much hijack i write during that list!) **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-HB**


	2. List 6

**Hey guys! whoa! okay, half of the list was Hijack! yaaaay me! So, here's the next list! I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Jack loved his season. Not only was the winter wonderland fun, but it was beautiful when the season changed. Every plant **burgeoned**, changing from their dead, barren states to colorful, lively beings. He loved that transformation… and he loved the season bringer before him, but that was beside the point… no it wasn't. He loved the autumn spirit.

* * *

Jack ran a hand through his sopping wet hair as he stepped out of the school's shower room. He was the only one that really used it, besides the athletes of course. He toweled off and pulled on his clothes, and then walked out of the locker room, pasting a smile on his face. He was popular, he was liked, he had everything. He couldn't let people's views about him change just because they knew about his **destitute** living conditions. He worked afterschool to provide for his sister, hence his bad grades, and hence the reason why he needed a tutor now. His tutor, Hiccup, was a kind kid, but a little awkward. But that was fine. Jack always made him tutor him at school, because there was no way he would let a nerdy guy like Hiccup figure out why he had terrible grades in the first place.

* * *

"Hiya." Jack said, leaning on Hiccup's desk and smiling at him. "What'cha up to?" He asked, batting his eyelashes innocently. "Jack, we've talked about this." Hiccup sighed. "I don't like people **encroaching** on my personal space." Jack huffed, pouting a bit before standing up, hopping over the desks and sitting down right next to Hiccup. "It's funner to get into your personal space, you know?" Jack asked, nudging Hiccup's side. "Funner's not a word." Hiccup said, rolling his eyes and pushing Jack away. "Aw come on!" Jack said. "Who cares? And you know you love me~" he said, resting his head on Hiccup's shoulder. He just rolled his eyes again and let Jack be. There was no use fighting him anyways.

* * *

"YOU GET 'EM, HICCUP!" "KILL IT!" "THAT'S MY BOY!" Everyone **exhorted** at the smallish boy… well, all but one. Jack looked on from behind the gates with a sad expression on his face. The two boys locked eyes. Hiccup nodded as he grabbed the minimum and shouted, "I'm ready!" The dragon came out as a ball of fire, and Hiccup waited for it to calm down until he drew its attention onto him and approached it calmly. "There we go Hiccup…" Jack said, his nails biting into the flesh of his palms. "What are you talking about?" Astrid chastised next to him, "he's not doing anything!" Jack just shot her a glare.

* * *

Hiccup walked into the **grandiose** castle with an expression of awe on his face. How could this even be possible? He was the only second year that was going to be sorted; his Muggle father hide the letters from him and forbade him to go until the Ministry found out and brought him to Hogwarts today. Someone clapped his shoulder. "First time?" Someone asked, and Hiccup looked up to see a chocolate-haired boy grinning at him. "Y-yeah. Is it obvious?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah. Don't worry, I'll show you the ropes." The boy said with a grin. "I'm Jack." "Hiccup." "Well, Hiccup, I think we'll have a fun year." Jack said, slipping his arm around his shoulder and directing him into the Great Hall.

* * *

Jack watched his **neophyte** play around in the snow from the roof of his house. Jaime smiled and played around, chattering about how Jack Frost was real and how his cousin was visiting and how he was totally going to have so much fun. Jack laughed. Suddenly a taxi rolled up and spit out a person with only a long-sleeve and some pants, a backpack slung over his shoulder. He ran over to the kids and smiled at them, dropping his backpack onto the porch and playing in the snow with them. Jack smiled. "Jack!" Jaime yelled suddenly, looking up at him. "How long have you been up there? Come down!" The boy yelled. "Whoa, Jaime, why's there a guy on your roof?" The newcomer asked. "JACK, HICCUP CAN SEE YOU! OH THIS IS GREAT!" Jack smiled.

* * *

Hiccup made the mistake of going to a palm-reader. The **oracle** she spewed at him was that today, he would meet the love of his love. 'Fat chance,' Hiccup muttered at first, but now he thought it was becoming a reality. He's met plenty of people today, since his father was throwing this football party or other. So he wandered around his own house, looking around, before something crashed into him and knocked him to the ground. "What the-?!" Hiccup said. "Sorry!" Someone said, on top of him. "My fault. You okay?" They asked. The person didn't move off of him, but instead trapped him to the floor with both hands on either side of Hiccup's head. "Yeah, fine." Hiccup said. "Could you get off me?" He asked. "No, not yet." The person said, "I want to take this all in. You look so cute." Hiccup finally took a look, and he got a face full of blue eyes, white hair, pale skin, and a perfect smile. Maaaaybe that palm-reader was right.

* * *

"Yeah, let's go!" "Nice play!" "Keep it up!" The football players, the Vikings, were on fire tonight. The crowd was going wild, and for the first time this season, Hiccup wasn't embarrassed to be the team's waterboy. The football players never noticed him until now, but hey, who cares about the water boy. It was the end of a grueling play and the quarterback came running up to him. Hiccup swallowed. It's _the_ quarter back. Jack Frost. He whipped off his helmet and carded a hand through his white hair. "Hey Hiccup." He said. Hiccup handed him a bottle. "Nice play." The smaller boy remarked. Jack guzzled the water, some spilling out and running past his **parched** lips. He wiped off the excess harshly. "Tell you what…" Jack said, handing Hiccup the bottle back. "If we win tonight, I'll take you out on a date. Deal?" He said. Hiccup heart stopped. "Sure." Hiccup answer casually. Jack nodded and smiled before he got called over by the coach. … They won that day. And later, Jack told him he needed an excuse to take him out.

* * *

Hiccup sighed as he walked into his **ramshackle** house. Sure, it wasn't much, but ever since his father got sick, everything sort of went downhill. But, he didn't expect someone in front of the TV, trying to fix what was broken long ago. "Ah… who are you?" Hiccup asked, setting his backpack down and reached for an umbrella by the door. The guy turned around, and a pale face, white hair, and blue eyes met him. "Oh, hey. You're Hiccup right? Stoick's told me about you." The guy said. "I would shake your hand or something, but I'm a bit preoccupied. Could you help?" "Why are you in my house?" Hiccup asked. If he knew his dad, he guessed it was okay. He walked over and helped the guy out. "Oh, my mom sent me over to see how you guys were doing." The guy said. When Hiccup shot a baffled look at him, he just laughed. "Riiight… I'm Jack, you're aunt's step-son." He said with a smile. Hiccup nodded. "Sorry about the state of the place, between homework and my dad, I-" Hiccup started to say. "You don't get much time to fix things up. No biggie. I'll stay as long as you let me. Help clean up, take care of Stoick, maybe just for moral support, you know?" Jack said. "Yeah, thanks." Hiccup replied.

* * *

Jack, the school nerd, the one with a 4.4 GPA, the one every teacher wished to have in their classroom, and the one that was a force to be reckoned with. Despite his natural invisible disposition, Jack was a firecracker waiting for someone to light the fuse already, and when he got going, there was no stopping. Hiccup thought of him as **venerable**. One time, Jack stopped a couple of bullies from punching his face in, and that was the start of a beautiful friendship, and what they didn't know at the time was that it was the beginning of something much more than that.

* * *

**Well, here you go! I hope you liked them! Please review! Thank you!**

**-HB**


	3. List 7

Hiccup didn't know Jack loved him before he died. And when he drowned in the ice cold lake, no one knew that he left a note just in case he did die. It was almost like he knew he was going to go. It was a will, Hiccup thought, looking down at the note they handed him. In the will, Jack **bequeathed** Hiccup all that he would have owned when he came of age, as well as the care and responsibility of Emma, his sister he died saving. At the end, Jack told him he loved him. Hiccup cried and tried not to stain the paper with his tears.

* * *

Hiccup wondered why it snowed so much in Berk. He concluded after a while that Jokul Frosti must have liked the place enough to stay for a long time. That was in their bizarre "summer-like" time, which only lasted for a month or two. When winter came strolling around, Hiccup saw it. Someone flying around with white hair and a brown cloak. He blinked, then he ran after the spirit. "Jokul Frosti!" He yelled. The spirit looked, and immediately a sudden cool rush of air enveloped Hiccup. The **ephemeral** wind faded away, and when Hiccup looked up, the spirit was in front of him, a smile on its face. "You can see me?" And that was the start of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

Jack was always considered impulsive and distracted, and that was why Bunnymund insisted that he needed a tutor. So, he partnered him with a nerd, Hiccup, to help him study and get those good grades he needed to not be held back a grade. So, Hiccup came over to Jack's house a couple times a week, studying, drilling him with questions, and then beating him at all his video games when they were on a break. Jack seemed to like him more and more every time they had a study session. So, they were working on the floor of Jack's room on a particularly nasty math problem. Hiccup was deep in thought, his head bent over his work in concentration. "Hey Hiccup?" Jack asked, might as well taking his chances. "Hmm?" Hiccup answered, looking up. Jack leaned in, cupping Hiccup's face and crashing their lips together in an **impetuous** kiss. And the good thing was, Hiccup didn't pull away.

* * *

Hiccup knew he had a few shortcomings. One of them happened to be his **inherent** low self-esteem. When he met Jack he never believed a compliment that the white-haired male doled out on him. Every single positive comment was shot down with a "no I'm not" or a "you're lying." Jack never knew why, until he asked Hiccup why he had bruises on his arms. It was only then did he find out that Hiccup's dad beat him and spewed insults… ones that Hiccup came to believe. And from then on, Jack swore to break down those assumptions and be there for him when he needed it.

* * *

Hiccup wondered just what would happen if he actually went along with it and asked Jack to homecoming. It was **plausible** that he would reject him immediately and never talk to him again, but he had to take a chance, right? There was no way he won't try. This thinking thing was getting to his head. He got up and sat next to Jack. "Wanna got to Homecoming with me?" He asked, smiling. Jack smiled widely. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

There had to be something that Jack **reaped** from the whole experience. Maybe that kids will never see him? That there was nothing that he could do to be seen? He didn't know and didn't care. He sat in his place of the barren tree and just stared. "Hey!" Someone yelled. "Hey you! Watcha doin' in a tree?" they called. Jack looked down, and saw a guy looking right at him. "Me? You're talking to me?!" Jack asked. "Well, yeah, you're the only one in a tree around here." The guy said, smiling. "I'm Hiccup." "Jack." Okay, maybe he did learn something; don't give up.

* * *

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa-" SMACK! "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Hiccup said, looking up and seeing his huge black dog spread over another person. "Toothless, come- on…" He said, using all his strength to **rouse** the dog and finally he got him off. "Really, again, I'm sorry…" Hiccup said. The person grunted, before sitting up and smiling. "No problem, I like dogs." The person said. "Hey… Toothless, right?" He said, petting the dog. "Uh, yeah, actually." Hiccup said. "He doesn't usually like… people." "Well, you know what they say, dogs are great judges of characters." The someone said. Hiccup smiled. "Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

He just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes patient and his lips pressed into a tight line. 'How can he be so **stagnant**?!' Jack thought, before sighing and shutting his curtains before trudging down the stairs to open the door. He knew he shouldn't have kissed him earlier. He just knew it. He reluctantly opened the door. "Uh…" He said, before Hiccup was in his arms, hugging the living daylights out of him. "What the hell was that for?!" Hiccup asked, his face buried in the crook of Jack's neck. "You dork!"

* * *

Ever since Hiccup saw the spirit, he ended up being everywhere he went. It was sort of driving him mad. It was like the spirit was **ubiquitous**, or something. No matter where he went there was always some sort of sign that the spirit was there, the most common on being ice blooming onto any smooth surface he was touching. Hiccup wanted to know why the spirit was following him. But whenever he went close enough to the spirit, he disappeared.

* * *

**hey sorry I haven't updated this in forever! my teacher stopped assigning us word lists, so that sucks, but I guess I did well on the SATs so its fine! I'll try to update this more because I have a couple more lists to do, and I might upload the rest of them here too! (there's some Drarry and Abemiha, so if you're into that then look out for them!)**

**also if I don't update this, please PM me or remind me in some way! I forget a lot!**

**Thanks! Please Review and I love you!**

**-HB**


	4. List 8

**At this point in writing these little stories, I came across the idea to make one central story with the words that would work instead of a million little ones. So, here we go!**

* * *

Okay, Hiccup didn't think the situation called for so much **degradation** on his part. It wasn't even his fault! Jack wanted to get a girl jealous, and asked for his help. There was no way he actually thought that, when he agreed, Jack would press him up against the lockers and kiss him senseless! Hiccup was the lesser known out of the two, so rumors about him were scarce and petty. But now? Everyone saw! There's rumors left to right: he's a fag, he kisses anyone, and it even exploded to where people are saying that he gives blowjobs for $50! Hiccup never felt more humiliated… or flustered. When Jack was done kissing him yesterday, they both just walked away like it never happened. But now? Crap, here he comes…

Jack didn't think it would have worked out _that_ well. Well, he knew Hiccup would have agreed to help him out, he's a friend like that but… whoa, was he even a friend anymore? Just thinking about the situation gave Jack a slight headache, it was that **elusive**. It was like he couldn't think right. Yeah, he got a girl jealous, but… that didn't seem to matter anymore since all he thought about after that kiss was Hiccup. It was supposed to be a quick 'let's kiss, make the girl jealous, and go back to being friends!' but no. Things didn't work out that way.

Jack walked down the hall, seeing Hiccup at his locker. The sight made his heart speed up. This was insane. He closed his eyes for a second, and with a locker slamming and quick footsteps, Hiccup was nowhere to be found. Jack just stood there, **flummoxed**.

Hiccup was worried about it all day, avoiding Jack at all costs and being a complete and utter coward about this whole thing. Seeing Jack made his heart sputter, it made his head spin and his center of balance shift. Lunch came around, and Hiccup decided that it was enough. He saw Jack from down the hall, and instead of shrinking away like he wanted to, he marched over. Jack was relieved to see him. Hiccup didn't pause for words as he reached Jack, leaning up and smacking an **intrepid** kiss right on Jack's lips.

Everyone sort of stopped and stared for a while, seeing the two kiss… again. It was no more shocking than the first time, but it seemed like it was new to both of the so-called lovers. The kiss lasted for a while, not heated or passionate, just… there. Hiccup moved away slowly, a lump forming in his throat. "Sorry," he muttered **lackadaisically**, taking a step back. Jack could only gape at him in shock.

Hiccup tried his very hardest to ignore everything after that. He was blessed that Jack had classes on the opposite side of the campus and he didn't have to see him. But that didn't stop Jack from texting him. Hiccup ignored each and every message and trudged home, his phone still going off with messages like "Hiccup, we need to talk" and "pick up your damn phone!" Hiccup just ended up turning off his phone and sitting in his room, staring at the ceiling with a **melancholy** attitude.

Jack nearly slapped himself. Why would he just **squander** an opportunity like that? Hiccup was kissing him! He should have done something! But no! He was too in shock that little, shy Hiccup would do something! And now! Now Hiccup wouldn't even text him back! Jack was such an idiot! He tried calling him, and that's when he figured out that Hiccup turned off his phone. He groaned as he hung up his phone, not wanting to leave an embarrassing voicemail he'll regret later. He banged his head on his front door and groaned. This was so stupid.

Jack stopped being such a stupid-ass after the first half-hour of brooding about his terrible decisions. I mean, it wasn't like he could time-travel and make all of this right, or just kiss him back. And there was no way he was going to wait to talk to him tomorrow. So, Jack decided to put down his phone attempts and went the **superfluous** route. Fifteen minutes later, he was banging on Hiccup's door and hoping that he didn't see him coming so he would open it.

Jack was pleased to see that Hiccup opened the door, but his heart dropped when, upon seeing him, Hiccup's eyes widened and he tried to slam the door. Good thing Jack was too quick and stuck his shoe between the door and the doorjamb, keeping Hiccup from shutting it like he wanted to. "Let me in. We need to talk." Jack said, looking at Hiccup through the cracked door. "Jack, I know, but…" Hiccup said in such a small and broken and _scared_ voice that Jack pushed the door open and walked inside the house. Hiccup looked at him, shocked. "No, you don't know." Jack said, walking towards Hiccup, who only backed away until he hit the wall. Jack put his hands on the wall that was on either side of Hiccup's head, effectively **usurping** him and keeping him there. Then, and only then, did Jack burst out into a warm smile. "I liked that kiss." Jack said. Hiccup only blinked.

"You… you did?" Hiccup said, noticing the considerable amount of warmth rushing to his cheeks because of Jack's statement and how close he was. Jack moved a bit closer as he nodded. "I don't really want to go back to being just friends anymore…" He said. Hiccup cocked an eyebrow at him. "What do you say? Go out with me?" Jack asked. Hiccup just looked at him. "I guess I'll have to think about it." He answered. Jack wasted no time on kissing him again. With that kiss, he knew that things were going to be very different in this relationship; not only because they were both guys, but because Jack was going to be very **wayward** with Hiccup. To be honest, Hiccup wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

**And there we go! (This is probably my favorite thing that i've done for this, so im happy im posting it now XD) **

**Thanks for reading! please review and know that i love you!**

**-HB**


End file.
